


The Demonic Filmmaker

by pyromania2667



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Demons, Gen, Hell, One Shot, Satire, Slapstick, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: I had a lot of fun writing this. Slapstick humor is always nice
Kudos: 1





	The Demonic Filmmaker

“CUT!” Sylvia shouts as she pans the camera down. “That’s the wrap for today, I will edit the video later with the content we have… You will get your commission IF this makes good revenue.”

How dull of a day… Are these imps the best she has to work with today? The degenerates of hell will throw any coin they have for even the slightest amount of entertainment, but today was just nothing but disappointment. Despite this, her proficiency in cinema and editing won't be a problem in bringing this rubble to her usual masterful quality.

Nonchalantly flipping her long, silky green hair out of her face, she re-ignites her favorite cigar before bringing it to her full lips. She takes the respite to think about how exactly she should take the content she has to work with.

“Sylvia…” one of the imps interjects, derailing her train of thought. “Today has been a long day, how about we get paid for the work we’ve done now and then we’ll also get commissions for the money you make?”

With a heavy sigh, Sylva pulls the fat cigar from her lips, blowing smoke directly into the imp’s face, causing him to cough up the smoke.

“You will get your payment when I say so. Case closed,” she retorts, looking down at him as her hair falls to cover her left eye.

“But”

She quickly interrupts, “No buts, keep zat for the cameras.” Without any hesitation, she kicks the imp to the ground, pinning him beneath the heel of her stiletto.

“Wait, Sylvia, you can’t just...” the imp whines.

“Oh, but I am,” she replies. Taking a deep inhale from her cigar, she punts the imp with all her might. He is sent flying, screaming into oblivion as he disappears into the fiery sky with a faint twinkle.

“Any more questions?” Sylva asks, turning her attention back to the other imp as she blows a puff of smoke.

The other imp holds his hands up defensively, shaking his head.

“Good, you can escort yourself out ze front door then.”

The other imp promptly leaves her mansion without another word.

“Ugh, actors…” Sylvia mutters to herself, sitting down on her chair as Erryman approaches her. She brings a hand out to pet the scruffy fur of the massive warthog.

“At least my little truffles knows that not everything can be had your way.”

Erryman licks her hand in response.

Suddenly the room dims, her vision blurs as the faint echo of chanting reverberates through her head.

Summoning… from the mortal realm? Oh, this will be fun. It has been some time since Sylvia has breached the plane of hell to walk among the humans, what mayhem could she bring this time.

Her cinematography can wait, after all, it’d be impolite to reject such a kind offer.

“Goodbye, Truffles,” Sylvia whispers to the warthog.

Knowing what’s coming, Erryman whimpers slightly, but he doesn’t have enough time to do anything else as Sylvia quickly uppercuts him, sending him flying into the sky, disappearing into the distance with a faint flash. She gives him a friendly, yet dismissive wave before redirecting her attention back to the summoners.

With a loud whistle, she signals for her assistant to her side.

“Ignite the cannon, dearie, I’m going up to meet some fans.”

She loads herself into the cannon, bracing herself as the loud shot ejects her soaring into the fiery sky of hell.

She breaches through the barrier, reality warps around her as she finds herself within a pentagram lit by candles. Now face to face with her guests, two young ladies sit before her in the room, in awe by the demon they’ve summoned.

Sylvia’s face curls into a slight smile as she revels in the awestruck faces of her new fans, “Now… What do we have here?”

The girls gawk at the demon they have just summoned as the smoke dissipates. It is a succubus with red skin, long silky green hair reaching just below her waist. She has the iconic features one would expect on a demon, large horns and bat-like wings. She’s wearing a black beret to compliment her revealing black bikini and black stilettos. Her fiery eyes glower at the girls.

Sylvia takes a glance at the two girls, dressed in goth-like attire. On her left is a girl of standard build, svelte, yet nothing too notable. Clad in a knit cap and shoulder-length brown hair, the darker colored clothes she wears are nothing remarkable. How droll, she’s not quite dressed to impress, especially since she just summoned a demon, it’s almost endearing.

On her right is a rather plump girl with long purple hair reaching past her shoulders. She is wearing an antique-esque gothic dress. Now that is the more suitable attire Sylvia expected her host would be wearing to welcome a new guest.

What catches her eye is the fact that both of the girls are currently smoking. While the slender girl’s cigarette dangles from her lips, the girl on the right has a noticeably large cigar. It’s purple and almost, but not quite enough to rival the one Sylvia smokes herself.

It would seem that their interests in recreational affairs align, at least to some degree, but that doesn’t mean a little teasing isn’t in order.

“Smoking is bad for your health,” Sylvia states with a wry smirk.

The two girls shake out of their trance before exchanging confused glances with each other.

Without giving them another moment to think, Sylvia pulls out her favored fat cigar with a chuckle, “Oh, I’m just making a fool out of you mortals. Smoking is one of my favorite activities you know.” She strikes a match off of her red hips, spending a moment to light her cigar as the end burns with a hot pink flame. “I must make use of this hot body somehow, right?” she smirks.

The slender girl gives a weak chuckle before speaking up, “Who are you?”

Sylvia narrows her gaze at the girl before blowing a puff of smoke in her direction, “I go by Sylvia. The pleasure is mine, now who are the hosts that welcome me?”

“Lily,” she speaks up.

“Eloise, also that’s a very nice cigar you have there,” the chubby girl chimes.

“Thank you,” Sylvia responds, “It’s not often people summon a succubus on their first attempt, I can clearly see that you two are only trying this for the first time.”

Lily nods nervously, “We’ve been wanting to try to do something grander this time, I just didn’t expect to summon a succubus…”

Sylvia takes a deep inhale from her cigar.

“We’ve been practicing,” Eloise adds, “but this is our first attempt at something as serious as summoning.”

Sylvia blows a puff of smoke at Eloise, “You mess with forces beyond your control. You have unleashed me from hell, and what did you seek to gain?”

“We thought we could get vengeance, or perhaps cause some mayhem,” Lily states.

“And you thought I’d obey your command?” Sylvia retorts.

The girls shuffle in place nervously, exchanging glances with each other.

Eloise speaks up, “I thought-”

“Oh, don’t worry my darlings… I’ll take care of everything for you. Starting with the fat one.”

Removing the cigar from her lips, Sylvia looms over Eloise. The girl nervously tugs on her purple locks, crumbling beneath the succubus.

With effortless elegance, Sylvia opens her maw before completely consuming Eloise without so much of a gasp for her to respond with.

“Eloise!” Lily cries in panicked horror, “You… you just...”

Sylvia slowly turns back to Lily with a taunting grin, “So, do you think this is all a game now?”

“N-no…” Lily responds meekly.

“Good, what about you Eloise?”

“It’s kinda dark, but I’m fine, Lily.”

Lily stares at Sylvia with a mix of befuddlement and shock, “Eloise? You’re… You’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s… really weird and dark, but I’m fine… I think,” Eloise responds.

“Oh my darlings,” Sylvia speaks up with a snicker, “the moment you summoned me the game has just started. While you may be my toys, I won’t harm you, at least not yet. Don’t worry Eloise, I’ll give you a full tour later, but for now your time is up. Afterall, swallowing isn’t so much a game as it is flirting for a succubus...”

Leaning down, Sylvia spits Eloise back out. Eloise’s face flushes, blushing as Sylvia speaks up, “Now,” Sylvia states as she passes Eloise a comically fat cigar, “here’s your reward for being such a nice contestant in my little warm-up game.”

Eloise gracefully accepts the cigar. Sylvia snaps her fingers as it lights, the flame shifts to a gentle purple hue to match with Eloise’s outfit.

“How generous,” Eloise remarks.

“Anything for someone with such a nice sense of style. Now tell me, I’m sure you had a reason for summoning me, correct?”

Lily nods, “Yes, well, we thought it’d be cool to summon a demon, I don’t know… I guess… I kind of wanted to see if we had the power to do something like this?”

Sylvia gives the girls a pensive stare, “Hmm, I’m all for fun and games, but this is a little trivial.”

She turns her attention back to Eloise, “Perhaps I can make the most out of the situation, no? Let’s play a new game.”

Eloise narrows her gaze, “You’re not going to eat me again, are you?”

Sylva shakes her head, “Oh, I’m not a one-trick pony, I have a better idea though.”

Lily remains wary, scooting back from Eloise.

Without any warning or hesitation, Sylvia quickly uppercuts Eloise without so much as a scream from her in response. The girl is sent flying through the roof of their home and into the sky with a faint twinkle as she fades into the distance.

“Oh, don’t worry. She’ll be fine… And back in a minute or two,” Sylvia states redirecting her attention back to Lily.

Lily continues to stare at Sylvia in shock, “I didn’t think demons could be so... Strong!”

Sylvia smirks, “It’s all in the wrists. Here, I have something I want to give you so that you don’t feel left out.”

Sylvia pulls out a small black ball from her cleavage before pulling out her large cigar and igniting the wick on the ball with the hot pink flame.

“Catch!” Sylvia says as she tosses the ball to Lily

“What?” Lily responds as she reflexively catches the ball. She spends a moment inspecting it as the fuse quickly runs out. To her horror, Lily realizes that it is not a ball, but rather a small bomb.

She squeals as it explodes within her hand. Sylvia clutches onto her beret as the entire room excluding herself is covered in dark soot.

Lily blinks for a moment before coughing up the soot, rubbing the ashes from her eyes. Once she’s finished her coughing fit she takes a deep inhale from her cigarette.

As if on queue, Sylvia holds out her arms and catches Eloise as she falls from the sky.

“Whew, that was fun, right?” Sylvia jeers.

Eloise nods, “That was… That was incredible! Honestly, I never expected demons to be so outstanding! Also, the stratosphere is rather nice at this time of day. I don’t think I’ve ever truly had the chance to appreciate it until now.”

Lily continues staring at Sylvia in shock as Eloise takes a moment to recollect herself and adjust from the sudden journey through the roof.

Sylvia speaks up as she lowers Eloise on the floor, “I was summoned to put on a show for you girls, and I decided to have a little fun. Is this what you expected to happen today?”

Lily shakes her head, “Not at all, but I’m definitely not disappointed.”

Sylvia smirks to herself, “Ah, a welcome audience. You’ve had your fun, but I best be going back to my mansion.”

“Woah, you have a mansion?” Eloise asks.

Sylvia nods, “Perhaps the two of you would be interested in joining me? I could show you around, or perhaps you could get to know more about demons. I can see that you two are interested in the demonic realm.”

Lily nods, “That’d be awesome!”

Sylvia takes a deep inhale from her cigar, slowly blowing out a puff of smoke at the two girls before her. “I suppose I can make do with your portal.”

Sylvia wastes no time igniting the candles of the pentagram with her cigar, the wicks burning with a hot pink flame as the circle lights up.

“Follow me, ladies.” Sylvia states as she gestures for them to come along, “Hell awaits.”

The trio steps into the portal one by one, the warmth of the smoke encroaching upon each individual until they have completely vanished.

They find themselves surrounded by the ornate decor of Sylvia’s mansion. Sylvia turns to look at Lily, “Oh no, this just won’t do, I wouldn’t be seen in hell with someone dressed like that.”

Sylvia takes a deep inhale from her cigar before blowing a plume of smoke onto Lily. Lily coughs up the smoke until it vanishes, to her and Eloise’s surprise Lily’s wardrobe has completely changed. Her casual clothing has shifted to a more gothic, almost regal black dress akin to Eloise’s attire. Her cigarette as well has become a fat cigar, like Sylvia and Eloise’s.

Eloise takes a soft inhale from her cigar, “Hey, looks like we’re matching a little better now, right?”

Lily nods, glancing at her new cigar before igniting it for a smoke, “I guess we are, aren’t we?”

As if on queue, Erryman comes running through the hall, nearly leaping onto Sylvia.

“Erryman,” Sylvia coos, “Say hello to our new guests, Lily and Eloise.”

Erryman snorts affectionately as the warthog nuzzles against the girls.

“Woah,” Eloise speaks up, “I’ve never seen a boar this big.”

“He’s adorable!” Lily remarks.

“Truffles has always been a loyal companion, what is a succubus without her pet, right?”

The girls nod in agreement.

“So what exactly do you do down here anyway?” Eloise asks.

“I am a cinematographer, but the videos I produce are not fitting for mortal eyes. Your life would likely cease if you ever saw them.”

“Oh, interesting…” Lily remarks, “I never thought it’d be possible to die from watching a video.”

Sylvia nods, “Oh darling, there are many things that could happen in hell, so many of which would make your mind melt if you even knew about them.”

“Regardless, I’m surprised you have such a nice place in hell,” Eloise states.

“I know, just because we’re in damnation that does not mean I can’t live lavishly.”

Lily chimes in, “A cinematographer and wise in your choice of decor, you really know how to live down here, Sylvia.”

“I always know the best way to do things, girls… Ask anyone, they’ll tell you that I call the shots around here.”

The girls glance around the room for a moment despite the lack of any other beings.

“Right,” Sylvia notes, “I have a habit of… getting rid of people when I wish. I’m sure Eloise remembers.”

Eloise nods, “It was surprisingly not that unpleasant being tossed into the sky.”

Sylvia gestures for the girls to follow her, “Come with me, there’s more to my mansion that I can show. Perhaps I could answer any questions you may have as I give you a tour.”

Lily speaks up, “What’s it like being a demon, or more so a succubus anyway?”

Sylvia glances at Lily, “It is like being me. You are under no reign. I do what I want and I let nothing stop me. Do you think I was under your bidding when you summoned me? Dearie, I’m from hell, you’d need a much more convincing force if you want to influence any demon. I like you girls though, you almost remind me of myself when I was young in some ways.”

She takes a deep inhale from her cigar, “Alas, often it’s the other demons that may cause a disturbance, ‘oh, why don’t you pay us more?’ To that, I will show them the exit.”

Sylvia pulls out a hammer from her cleavage, “See? This is my ‘exit guide’.”

A faint buzzing is heard and Sylvia pulls out her phone, to which she spends a moment scrolling through. It is not long until an imp comes jogging from the hall, calling out for Sylvia.

“Sylvia!” the imp cries, “Your presence is requested immediately!”

Sylvia sighs, glancing toward the imp, “Would you girls like to see me put my guidance to the test?”

The girls nod eagerly.

Sylvia smirks, taking a deep inhale from her cigar. Without giving the imp any time to respond, she winds back her hammer before walloping the imp with all her strength. The imp is sent flying, crashing through the ceiling as he screams into the distance. He vanishes with a bright twinkle within the sky.

Sylvia gives a content chuckle before turning her attention back to the girls. “Ah, work calls. Perhaps we will meet up again, dearies. I most enjoyed our time together, it was a nice respite from work. Come, I will grant you the honor of an alternate exit.”

Sylvia ushers the two girls to her cannon, they spend a moment admiring it before Lily takes the liberty in entering the cannon by herself.

Eloise stands in front of the cannon, “I thought you could help me in the cannon, perhaps with your hammer if you’d be so kind.”

Sylvia gives a coy smirk, “Of course, my dear.” She lines up behind Eloise, readying her hammer before lining up the shot.

“FORE!” Sylvia shouts before swinging the hammer, knocking Eloise directly in the cannon.

She quickly moves back to the fuse before speaking up one last time, “Farewell sisters, may we meet again… I hope to see you in hell one day.”

“Bye Sylvia!” Lily chirps.

“Goodbye, I can only hope so too,” Eloise responds

Sylvia bows as she dismisses them, “Au reviour.”

Sylvia exhales a puff of smoke before bringing the hot pink flame of the cigar to the cannon fuse. It sizzles before shooting the girls off with a loud bang. The girls are sent screaming into the fiery sky, the two vanishing with a faint twinkle.

Sylvia scrolls through the messages on her phone, but her thoughts return to the thoughts of the girl’s company. To learn about the dark arts at such a young age, there is potential in them, she must return to them one day in the future.

Erryman runs to her side, “You’d like to see them too, wouldn’t you?”

Erryman licks her hand in agreement, giving a small grunt of affection.

As Eloise and Lily are rocketed through the fiery sky, they find themself back in their summoning room covered in smoke and soot.

“Wow, that was certainly an adventure, wasn’t it, Eloise?”

Eloise nods, “Yeah, hell doesn’t seem too bad you know?”

Nodding in tandem, Lily speaks up, “We gotta summon her again one day, maybe after we hone our skills further.”

Eloise smirks, “Definitely, there is hell to unleash, but first we must learn how to control it.”

After several hours and a long day, Sylvia prepares for the night.

She warms up her tub before finally sinking in. A bubble bath is in order for anyone who’s worked their tail off. She takes a deep inhale from her massive cigar when the roof to the bathroom caves in as someone suddenly falls down directly onto her supple cleavage.

Sylvia speaks up, “Hey, aren’t you the intern that I struck up into the sky earlier?”

The imp looks up at Sylvia with a nervous chuckle.

“Tut, tut… Now’s not a good time, can we deal with this later? Look, I’m not mad, I just want my “me time”, sound good?”

Standing up, she quickly uppercuts the intern as he’s once again sent flying into the fiery sky of hell.

Back on earth, Lily and Eloise gaze at the hole in the ceiling Sylvia made earlier.

“We’re going to have to patch that up one day, before the landlord finds out…”

Eloise nods, “The sooner the better.”

As they stare at the stars in the night sky, they notice a glimmering twinkle.

“Hey, that’s a pretty cool shooting star! Do you think it’ll land somewhere near?” Lily asks.

“Only one way to find out!” Eloise responds.


End file.
